(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insulation systems and, more particularly, to an insulation system including a self-contained applicator system for installing a supply of material having discrete elements.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Constructors including blown in insulation materials in a construction have typically been required to transport heavy equipment systems to a construction site to install the insulation. This equipment generally requires large vehicles and considerable labor to transport. Another drawback of such equipment is that it usually does not include an electrical system adapted for household use. Therefore, additional equipment is needed to supply electrical power for installing the insulation. Where large construction projects are concerned, such shortcomings may not be prohibitive. For small projects, however, installing blown in insulation materials may be impractical due to these considerations.
Thus, there remains a need for an insulation installation system including a supply of material having discrete elements; and a self-contained applicator including: a blower having an inlet and an outlet; a material feeder; and an integrated electrical system adapted for household use.